Harry's first friend
by NoOneHearsYouScreaming
Summary: 7 year old Harry is forced to go outside, and finds himself in the playground, where he makes this strange encounter.


Drarry Oneshot

"Go outside, boy! There will be important guests coming over any minute and I don't want you in the way," his uncle yelled, pushing him out the door. Harry was only 7 years old, but knew when he wasn't wanted. It was always the same, when people are over he's either outside or locked up in his tiny little cupboard.

Harry Potter has always been a strange boy, though no one really knew him. They only knew the rubbish his family says. Though with time, little Harry started to believe he was strange, and he loathed himself because of it.

"I'm always in the way, maybe I should run away. It's not like the Dursley's will miss me," he whispered to himself sadly. Who wants to be around an oddity, a strange scrawny little boy? That was something Harry often thought.

Harry wandered the big streets, feeling like a miniscule speck of dust under a dirty carpet. He had no idea of where he was going, or for how long. All he wanted was to give his family some space, so that maybe, maybe they'll be kind to him. Maybe they'll buy him clothes that fit, or perhaps give him Dudley's second bedroom. Of course, Harry thought, that's silly. I don't deserve all of this. The cupboard is my rightful place, and so are the beatings I get.

The little boy looked at his surroundings and smiled. He knew that if he walked one more block he would arrive at his favourite place in the whole word, the playground. Of course, Harry doesn't have friends, and all the children knew not to play with him by fear that his cousin will treat them like he treats Harry. So Harry was all alone, but he didn't mind, as long as he wasn't being yelled at. It's all he cared about.

There weren't many children in the playground when Harry arrived, the weather was quite gloomy, so Harry had access to the swings. Pushing his feet off the ground he slowly started swinging, going higher and faster each time. Harry really enjoyed the wind blowing in his face, feeling free and like a normal child. He roared loudly as he soared into the sky and giggled.

After a while Harry's arms felt like mush, so he decided to stop swinging. He just sat there, staring at the dark sky. Even though his reasons of being there weren't quite amusing, Harry enjoyed his time at the playground today, and he wasn't ready to go back to his family.

Harry was lost in thought, and didn't see his cousin and his mean friends walking towards him, snickering at his loneliness. It was only when Dudley roughly pushed him off the swing that he came back to reality. He quickly got up to face his bullies.

"What are you doing here? Dad said to go outside, not to be happy," his cousin said, he big eyes narrowing. Dudley Dursley hated his cousin, and he enjoyed making every second of his life miserable.

"We are outside," Harry responded, trying to be tough. He was tired of letting his cousin bully him like that. His eyes widened when he saw his cousin raise a big fist, knowing what was going to happen. He closed his eyes, preparing for the punch, which never came.

"What do you think you're doing? Five against one is hardly fair. I suggest you leave him alone, you twats," a little but threatening voice said angrily. Harry opened his eyes to look at his saviour, who happened to be a tiny blond kid, of about the same age as him. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, what was this kid doing?

"Or else what?" One of Dudley's dumb friends responded, clearly laughing at the blond kid, who's name was still unknown to Harry. The little boy only smiled. He slowly raised his hand, and waved, leaving the six other boys greatly confused.

Suddenly pebbles were thrown at the five bullies' heads, though there appeared to come out of nowhere. Harry and the boy laughed as Dudley and his friends scurried away, scared out of their wits, holding their heads in pain.

"Thank you, for helping me. But you shouldn't have done that, they'll try to get you back," Harry said, looking at the boy, who now to think about it, is stranger than he is. He gave his saviour a look, finally having the time to look at him properly.

The boy was a bit shorter than he was, with pale blond hair, and intense gray eyes. He looked fierce, but had this sweet look to him nonetheless. He was very proper, and Harry wondered if his family had a lot of money, because that's how rich people talk. He seemed friendly enough, and Harry felt like he could talk to him.

The boy shook his head, laughing slightly. "No they won't. My mommy will be here soon to get me. We don't live here you see, but I wanted to come here, to be alone," he said softly. Harry nodded his head in understanding. He too, came here to be alone.

Harry's stomach grumbled, and he held his stomach in embarrassment. The blond boy laughed. "You'd best be going home, eh?"

"Yes, my family is probably waiting for me to cook them supper," Harry replied. The boy's eyes widened.

"Your family doesn't cook for you? Why?" he asked curiously.

Harry sighed sadly. "Why should they? I'm only a waste of space," he said calmly, as if this was an everyday thing.

"That's crazy! You're family, and they should care about you!" He exclaimed raising his hands in the air for emphasis.

Harry laughed a bit. "But they don't. It's alright, I'm used to it. Anyways, I should go! Thanks again," he said, the tone of his voice saddening. Harry didn't want to leave the blond.

Walking away Harry could feel the tears building up in his eyes. He knew the way his family was odd, but he didn't think he'd feel this ashamed about it. He heard footsteps quickly catching up to him and suddenly went to small arms embrace him from the back.

"It'll get better, I promise. People do care about you, I do," the boy said, hugging Harry tight and trying to comfort his new friend.

"Thank you…uhm, I don't know your name," Harry said, as the other boy backed away smiling. Who talks to people without knowing their names?

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" he replied, laughing at how silly it was that they didn't know each other's names.

"Harry, Harry Potter," was Harry's reply. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He saved Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Wow, he didn't expect that. Harry, oblivious as to why Draco looked so surprised, thought it was because he knew who he was and no longer to be his friend, and felt sad.

Smiling Draco looked at Harry and said, "Well Harry, hopefully we see each other again soon! It was fun scaring the mean guys." Laughing he walked away.

What a weird guy, Harry thought a big smile on his face. He knew that once he got to the Dursley's he will be in big trouble, but he didn't care. He had made his first friend, and even if he'll probably never see him again he was happy.

Draco walked towards his mother, but didn't utter a word. He was going to keep his encounter with Harry Potter secret, for his safety. He was smiling nonetheless as he grabbed his mother's hand and they apparated to Malfoy Mannor.

"I'll see you soon Harry, I promise," the little blond whispered to himself.


End file.
